Life Of Duties And Family
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Four years since the end of the war and the Hokage is best at his duties. Having trouble with balancing his duties and spending time with his wife Hinata because of the long nights at the Hokage Tower. Everything changes for this happy family when a member of the family moves in with these two love birds and how will it end? Will it end for the better or for the worse for them.


This story is a very long overdue request that was given to me and I am sorry for that long wait for it. I hope everyone else will enjoy this story and I hope I made the request how you wanted it to be like.

Naruto was once again busy working at the Hokage office doing his duties only he looked outside the window, he sigh at the thought of being late for dinner again. He had been coming home late for months yet the work just seem to be piling up because it wasn't paperwork because he just had his shadow clones doing all of that. It was meeting after meeting which he couldn't use his clones to replace him in the meeting.

It had been two years since he married Hinata which he loves her every single day yet part of her stuttering speaking annoying him lately. He couldn't understand why she was still shy around him after dating him for four years and being married for two of these years. At first he had thought it was cute yet lately it just been getting on his nerves.

Four years it had been since that hell of a war and the war that took so many lives and ones he had known very well. Part of him still regretted failing to save many of the ones he had cared deeply for and for not being strong enough to save everyone. He very well had known that you can't save everyone in war even if it hurt he still had known that with all his heart that it was the cost of war that claimed his loved ones.

That why he was doing his best with his duties to make sure there would never be a war like that ever again, no more suffering on that level. He wouldn't' allow such a thing to ever happen to this world no matter what. That war was the worse war in the history of this world yet at the same time he couldn't believe they had won in the end because it had looked so hopeless towards the very end of it all.

His mind went back to his wife which he did miss seeing Hinata badly because of his duties of Hokage which he had finally got after the war had finally ended when he was sixteen when he was finally given the title. That day was the day his dream finally had come true. The dream so many people believed he couldn't reach, he had done it with his own two hands yet the same dream is causing him be away from his wife.

He had wondered many times if this was how his father felt every time he had to spent long nights at work, if it caused him to somewhat regret being Hokage. The burden and the work behind being a leader and having less and less time with the ones you care and love with all your heart.

"Anything else I have to do today or more meeting that I had forgotten about?" He asked his assistant which the red eye woman just looked back at him before walking over to him. She was dressed in an outfit that would cause many men to stare and drool at yet she just smiled over to Naruto. Her black dress that showed a good deal of her large chest yet it also showed off her body and rear as well.

"Nothing left for you to do today Naruto-kun, so you better run off before your wife thinks you're having fun with me. I know she can worry about such things many times in the past like when you first hired me for this job." Kurenai started to tease the young Hokage who just blushed and slowly walked out of the room leaving Kurenai sitting in his chair to relax from a long day of being his assistant.

She would normally stay a bit after he left and just sit in the chair to relax before she was ready to leave for home. She was one of the very few people that he allowed to sit in his chair because he dislike it when others just think they can take his chair from him like that and in that kind of manner.

She was thankful for that people would normally babysit her son while she was at working, mainly Hana or her mother would watch him. These two seem to love spoiling her son badly which causes her to give them long ear falls when came to spoiling him. She didn't want him to always be spoiled like that because it wasn't good for him while growing up.

Naruto shook his head because he asked her to be his assistant because she didn't want give up shinobi life yet she didn't want to go on missions. She wanted to be close to the village in order to keep her son safe and happy which caused him to ask her which she had greatly accept it even if she started pick up things from Anko.

She was right about Hinata worrying about them being alone together when she first took the job of being his assistant because she would normally drop by a lot till she finally had admitted why she was behaving that way. The thing that caused her to worry was all the jokes people were saying about how the Hokage had a hot assistant and they bet he was bending her over his desk while he was doing his long nights at the office.

When he got to his house which was a four bedroom house he slowly entered it, he head to the kitchen where Hinata was sitting waiting. She just pointed shyly to the table which he sat down then looked at the food she had made. He noticed one thing which was there was an added plate of food which caused him to stare questioning over to her.

"I was waiting to tell you that my little sister moved in with us because she wanted to be closer to me she said." She went to get her sister then both of them came back to the table where they sat down only Hanabi looked at Naruto's eyes. She stared for a bit before sitting down at the table in the middle mostly near Naruto than her own sister.

Naruto didn't understand just what had been going on because the last time he check these two were never close at all, mainly because how their clan had behaved and how their lives were growing up. He just simply couldn't figure out why Hanabi would want to live with them, the true reason that he could see was still lacking to be told.

He looked over to Hanabi and noticed she had grown in many ways from her height till her chest which was large not as large as her older sister but close behind. Her outfit she was wearing was black pants and a white tank top which you could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra which caused her breast to move around freely.

"So you will be living with us from now on is that it? Why the change in things because I though you enjoyed living by yourself the last time we talked." Hanabi just moved her white eyes over to his soft blue eyes that had seem much of this world and much evil that it had happened. These eyes were ones she had enjoyed staring into no matter how many times or how long she did.

"I wanted to be closer to my sister and make up for all the years that we weren't close and I was cold to her. Is it wrong to want to do that?" She asked yet at the same time Naruto could tell something was hidden in her words yet it wasn't the time or place to learn it. When she was ready she would tell them the truth reasons to why she had picked to do something like this.

"If that what you want to do you are free to do so without worrying, you are welcome here like you always been." Hanabi lips turned into a smile before getting out of her sit and moved to give him a huge which ended up with her breasts in his face. He could feel her large breasts rubbing against his face and he was right about her not having a bra on.

Her smell was something new to him which he didn't know where she had put on something like this to wear or why she would wear something like that to a family dinner. Once she stopped her hug and moved to sit back down in her sit he had moved his eyes over to his wife that seemed to be happy she was getting along with him.

"Any plans tomorrow Naruto-kun? Anything big that may cause you to be busy all day or do you have some free time to spend with the two of us?" Hinata asked while stuttering a bit over to him with hope showing in her voice because she had missed her husband deeply even if she had known it was his duty that kept him away.

"Only things that are planned for tomorrow is two meeting which the first one is a meeting with Mabui-chan about dealing with Kumo and the 2nd one in the afternoon is one with Mei-chan about issues with our villages." He told her even if he had known Hinata dislike Mei because of how the older woman would flirt with him openly in front of everyone.

"I don't like or trust that woman when it comes to being around you, she needs to learn to stop acting that away to a married man." She started eating her food only she wasn't happy at all which showed in her voice, Hanabi just started to slowly eat. Her eyes looked back over at Naruto time to time which went unnoticed by him.

"She is the leader of her village and after that I should be home to spend time with the two of you. You both better come up with plans on things to do once I get home from the meetings because I'll be too busy to come up with any kind of plans for us." Hinata smiled and her anger left once he had said that because it was a chance for her to spend time with her husband finally time with him.

Mabui on the other she was somewhat ok with because she had never flirted nor done anything with her husband in front of her like Mei had done. She didn't really trust Kumo thanks to what they had done to her when she was younger and hasn't got over the fact that they try to steal her away from her home.

"I know the two of us can come up with tons of things that we can do together so there no need for you to worry much about that Naruto-kun. So just leave everything in her hands and you focus on your duties tomorrow, they do sound to be big duties tomorrow." Hanabi had told him with a smile on her face before going back to eating slowly with manners. Naruto watched for a bit before going back to eat because it was good to have another person around the house for once.

The three had a nice dinner together only once it had end Hanabi gave him another hug just like the same before letting out a giggle while heading to her room. Once again Hinata didn't seem to mind it only Naruto couldn't lie he did enjoy the feel of her breasts against his face like hat.

Naruto went to his bedroom alongside his wife before the two of them got dressed for sleep then lay down in the bed together in order to get a good night's sleep. Even if his sleep wasn't much peaceful from being too sore to even sleep from all the work he was putting in at the Hokage Tower.

When the morning came Naruto was already up and dressed for work, he slowly left the house without waking the two of them up. He started to head to the Hokage before his meetings were going to start only his eyes stared at the faces on the mountain before his mind went back to his father and mother. These two were always on his mind lately yet he couldn't shake them out of his mind no matter how hard he had tried to.

When he got to the Hokage Tower he noticed that right away Kurenai was there chatting with Anko which wasn't surprising because that what they did every single morning together. He walked over to them and Anko smiled before pulling him into a hug before smirking ear to ear only he just rolled his eyes over at her.

"Isn't it too early in the morning for your teasing Anko-chan? I thought you tease Kurenai-chan first in the morning not me." His eyes just looked at her only he just smiled before going back to Kurenai before he walked inside his room to get everything ready for the meetings. He didn't mind Anko teasing or flirting time to time because he was used to her doing that for years.

While he was getting everything ready for the upcoming meeting he noticed someone opening the door only he figured it was Kurenai. He had looked to see Tsunade who had a grin on her face which he just rolled his eyes at, she loved to tease him about how hard his job was.

"Seems you're busy at work again like normal and do you see why I drink all the time?" She smirk before she sat down in his chair which he just glared at her, he didn't like his sit being taken like that. She just gave him a little laugh and smiled over at the person she thought of as her very own son.

"Don't worry you can have it back in a bit because I just came to see how things are going for you and your life with the wife." Tsunade never did understand why he had pick Hinata out of all the women that were after him back then. She didn't have anything against the shy girl only that she didn't fit him at all, he was hot headed and always rushing into things. Never once he did stop himself from speaking his mind even to people that out ranked him in many ways.

She used to worry about him ending up married to Anko because of how close these two were which it they had got married she was going to retire right there and then. One of them was bad enough but both together was just simply too much for her to even try being Hokage while these two were on let loose on the poor village

"Everything is good even if it sucks that barely have time outside of these duties, it's never ending at all." Naruto shook his head while still getting things ready and all the reports and paperwork placed out for each meeting he had to do today. The reports for Mabui and the reports he had speak with Mei over.

"I am bit surprised your wife isn't staying guard over you today with these two meeting that you are having. One being with Mabui always did like that woman and Mei which caused a lot of trouble for you when came to the wife." Tsunade teased him before she got up and slowly started to walk out of the rom only she just gave him one more smile before leaving him all alone in the room.

Once he got everything ready he took a minute to look outside the room's window to see the village that he had to keep safe. Every day he would stare outside for a while to just remind him of everything that's at risk if he failed at doing his job and failed to keep this village safe no matter what the odds are.

"Naruto-kun both Mabui-chan and Yugito-chan are both here and walking in with me now." He looked to see Kurenai in the middle of the three women with Mabui on the right and Yugito on the left only he didn't know why Yugito was even here. The reports didn't need her help in anyway or form although he was glad Hinata didn't know she was here.

"I didn't think you would be coming with Mabui-chan." He stated with a smile on his face only the kitty shinobi just grinned. She wanted to surprise him because the last time they met he had pranked her by causing her to jump up high from being hit in the back by water, she had never let that go no matter what.

"Someone has to keep Mabui-chan and it may as well be me but I didn't say anything because if you had known then your wife would be watching me like a hawk. Sometimes she needs to learn to back off and just trust you when it comes to being around hot sexy women." She just smirked because she had known it was truth about his wife being someone that worried too much when it came to this area of things.

"Anyways why don't the two of you take your sits and we can start this meeting, everything is ready for you Mabui-chan." Mabui nodded and was thankful he had everything ready because almost every single time she went to a meeting they were never fully ready. It would annoy her to no end that they didn't bother to get ready, it something she hated.

Naruto watch the two women from Kumo slowly take their sits on the other side of the desk only his eyes stared at them. He had missed seeing many of the friends he had made over the years since he first started his life of a shinobi, he missed many of them both ones alive and ones not anymore.

"First he wants to say that he's sorry he couldn't come to this meet in person and had to send me to do it because he has many issues back in Kumo he needed to deal with. I also want to say it's nice to see you again Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded his head because he understand having issues and also he missed seeing her.

"I can relate to issues having to be done first so you don't need to worry about that and I think it's time to start this meeting." He slowly started to hand her paperwork and files on the topics they were going to go over and the two of them along with the kitty started to speak on things and get the ball moving on things.

There were a few heated topics and few that caused them to just shake their head at how dumb people could be at times. When it was all over they just smiled and both of them hug him before leaving the room only he just looked at all the work the three of them got gotten done in one single meeting.

While he was fixing the room up for next meeting and getting everything ready for it the two women outside the room started to speak to each other. "He has changed a lot over the years and it seems it somewhat getting to him." Yugito told Mabui who nodded agreeing that the duties were affecting him even if he didn't realize it was showing in how he acted.

"Being leader comes with hardship and this is just something he needs to handle the best he can and have ones to support him." Mabui started leaving the tower followed by Yugito only she just looked back worried if this job of Hokage would cause him to finally break down. He had gone through so much war and before war with lose of ones he loved and the events during the war that could cause many to break yet he didn't.

The two Kumo headed to find a Hotel to stay at for the day or days it was up to how they felt because their leader did give them some time off. Time off that both of them didn't have for very long time with how much it had took to fix things after the war and try to keep everything peaceful at best.

When Naruto got everything ready he just sat down in his chair and looked at the photo on his desk of his wife only his eyes closed. His body was sore from the lack of sleep and his mind was slowly starting to get tired from everything he had to do every single day. He needed a rest only it wasn't the time or the place to be trying to get rest like that.

He didn't understand how Gaara could handle all of this at a younger age than he was once he first had become leader of his village. It was too much at times yet at the same time he weren't wish for any other job because he was the Hokage, he wanted to keep this village safe even if it meant long hours at work for him.

He only had hour till Mei was going to be here only he noticed his door open and Kurenai walking in with a few files in her hand. "Seems you truly work harder than most would think do you know that? Naruto-kun you do need to learn how to take breaks and to take some time off at times when you need it the most."

"You know I can't do that, I have to be the Hokage all the time just so I can keep this village safe no matter what. I can't allow anything to happen to it like it has in the past, I need to keep everyone safe no matter what." His voice showed sadness when spoke these words only Kurenai had fully well known why.

Kurenai moved files on the desk and pulled him into a warm hug only his head was against her chest which she didn't mind. "It wasn't your fault that our loved ones die in the war or to the enemy, you can't change the past. The only thing you can do is make the future better yet you can't let the blame of the past get to you like this because you weren't at fault for any of it at all."

"My husband, Jiraiya, Neji and so many others had dead doing what they believed in. They weren't want you to be sad or blaming yourself like this, you know that so be happy if not for yourself but for them. Don't let the ghosts of the past make you to feel pain and suffering like this and I know your wife misses you dearly because of these long hours." Kurenai let him go before walking out only she just smiled because she had to admit he cared more for everyone than most would.

Her words did sink in and many people before her told her similar things only his heart still felt guilty of things. He looked at the photo once more only he did miss his wife and now that her sister is living with them, maybe best for him to start taking shorter days. The world weren't end if he took a short day once in a while.

First he had to deal with a meeting with Mei only he had known she would flirt more than work like she normally would do. He never understand why she behaves like that at all because he barely had known her really, it was hard getting know someone that was flirting with you right away for no reason.

He did know he had to make this meeting last a normal length and not too long because he had plans with his wife and sister in-law. He had no idea what they were planning on doing only that he had to make sure he got home in time for it or he would never hear the end of it. A smile came to his lips because he was looking forward to whatever they had planned because he needed a break of being Hokage even if it was only for a tiny bit.


End file.
